


Spookshow Dreams on the rocks

by Kate_foreverfan



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Multi, Romance, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_foreverfan/pseuds/Kate_foreverfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An awaited meetings and little surprises. Partying in a gay club. </p><p>Started: 25-03-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spookshow Dreams on the rocks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A spin of our three favourite girls' lives. And Stacie. You gotta love Stacie Conrad. You just have to! This is total craziness. Something attacked me at work and totally wouldn't let go *I suspect it were E.T.s of the species “plot bunnies” BEWARE!!* But really, a completely new path for me. Don't judge too strictly!! Pretty please?? ))))
> 
> A/N 2: Mentions of 'excessive' drinking, some sexual references. Some starnge mentions of super-creatures/heroes... Strangest thing, I'm telling ya!! Oh, and some minor inconsistence may be present. Sorry in advance!! Love ya, peeps!!

* * *

 

 

~*~

 

When the DJ saw the nameplate of the club, Beca wasn't so sure she wanted to go in there. But her lovely girlfriend of three years clearly didn't agree with Beca's opinion.

 

“I still can’t believe you talked me into it!” Beca’s indignation couldn’t be missed. They reached the entrance and Beca was pulled by her hand straight to the bar. “You know I don’t like this club!” Ignoring Beca's grumbling her girlfriend waved the bartender over. The woman racked her eyes over them and salaciously winking asked “Ladies, what can I do for you?”

 

“Two shots of Jose!” The tall brunette leaned over the counter, giving the chick a generous view of her breasts. “And one vodka on the rocks!” After only two minutes they had their drinks and after downing the shots and sharing the vodka, two girls decided to go look for their designated company.

 

“Stacie?”

 

“Umhm.” Stacie was moving fluidly through the sea of bodies. The place was packed this Wednesday.

 

“Stace!”

 

“Babe, quit fretting! We’re here to have fun.” The tall brunette turned to the DJ. “And weren’t it you producing most of the whining that we haven’t seen Chloe and Aubrey in ages?” She lifted her perfectly sculptured brow. Beca scowled in response.

 

“Yeah, sure was. We _really_ haven’t seen them in weeks.” The slightly shorter girl pulled Stacie into the embrace. “And the phone doesn't give them justice. But I didn’t agree to a gay club!” Beca complained though a small smile hovered on her lips. Willingly sinking into her girlfriend's embrace, Stacie snaked her arms around Beca’s neck and initiated a kiss. Their PDA's could never be called tame or reserved. Fully immersing themselves in the feeling of each other lips and meshing bodies, two girls kissed as if there was no tomorrow. Parting their lips Stacie answered “Chloe picked it. I’m sure, Aubrey will join in on your dislike.” Beca smiled at that.

 

“Maybe I have an idea how you manage to make me do everything you want.” Still holding onto each other, Stacie let out a sound that depicted all the amusement she felt in that second.

 

“Not like you resist us all that much.” Pecking Beca on the lips once more, the leggy brunette again started to look around searching for their friends. Her mouth split in a smile upon spotting them, morphing then into a smirk. Following her girlfriend’s stare, Beca herself couldn’t hold in the giggle.

 

Two girls on the dance floor were locked in a heated make-out themselves. Aubrey held the redhead closely, their hands intertwined and their hips almost indistinguishable from one another. Chloe’s head was tilted back and she was currently being kissed by her blonde girlfriend. The beat of music guided their movements but you could see that the girls with each passing second danced to their own rhythm more and more. The DJ looked at Stacie and noted her favorite devilish sparkle in her eyes. They simultaneously nodded.

 

Slowly sauntering forward Beca came up to the dancing couple from the front, watching as Stacie approached them from the back, inching closer to Aubrey. Seeing the couple's kiss was coming to an end and noticing her girl’s hands grasping Bree’s hips, Beca unabashedly pressed her body fully into Chloe’s, guiding the ginger girl into her own arms.

 

~*~

 

Chloe was having the best time. She and Aubrey had finally made the move to San Francisco and the matters in their private life were coming full circle. Their 'merge' was almost complete. Only minuscule details were left for consideration. And today's clubbing might be considered an unofficial second start for them. Aubrey hadn't been very keen on going to a gay club – not to mention it was men's gay club – but hearing the music she was appeased. They came in early and Beca with Stacie wouldn't be here for another hour or so. Chloe ordered them a couple of cocktails, which proceeded to disappear in a blink of an eye. Then Bree strolled on to the dance floor and sensually swaying beckoned Chloe to her. Beyonce did always describe them – all four of them – right to the T. The redhead didn't make Aubrey wait for long. Gathering the dancing blonde in her arms, their breasts firmly pressed together, Chloe led their movements in an undeniably personal surge.

 

Moving beat for beat to the 'Sweet Dreams', feeling Chloe's hands traveling down her back and squeezing the well-rounded cheeks, Aubrey ran her fingers through Chloe's hair, gently caressing her scalp. Bree looked deeply into Chloe's eyes and, still feeling the music, brought their lips together. Their breath was one, the sweet kiss grew. Chloe was determined to swallow every moan and whimper that left Aubrey's mouth. The blonde didn't stay idle – her hands now were exploring all accessible curves of Aubrey's favorite ginger. When the song came to an end the girls made their second trip to the club's bar.

 

“Sweetie, are you having a good time?” Aubrey drank her shot and looked at her girlfriend. Chloe's face was flushed from all the exertion and her eyes were shinning even in the dim light of the club.

 

“With you – always!” She grinned. “But I can't wait for the girls to come.”

 

“Chlo, don't worry. I'm sure they will.” Frankly speaking Aubrey herself couldn't wait for Stacie and Beca to arrive already. “We shouldn't separate for so long.” She pouted.

 

“Bree, in the common understanding three weeks is not that much.” Seeing Aubrey's 'i-will-prove-you-wrong' face, Chloe raised her palm. “But I totes agree with you. The good thing - ” she went on “- is that we're not gonna have to, soon!” They both grinned.

 

Looking at her wrist watch, Aubrey noted “They should be here any time now.” She dragged Chloe from her stool to the bathroom. “Let's go freshen up a little.”

 

After a quick trip to the WC and couple of more shots the girls returned on the dance floor.

 

They were kissing and sway-dancing in their own universe to Brittney's 'Break the Ice' when Chloe felt herself being tugged forward. Head still foggy from Bree's kiss and the lack of breath made the process of recognition a little slow. But familiar lips on her throat, nuzzling into the hollow of her neck and warm hands, pulling Chloe closer to the firm body made the redhead smile and bring her own arms around the neck of her girl.

 

“Missed me, baby?” Chloe felt Beca's sneaky smile on the lips that were moving from Chloe's neck, up her jawline and finding the corner of her mouth.

 

“Becs, you wouldn't believe how much.” Seizing Beca's mouth, Chloe plunged her tongue in, engaging the DJ in the heated dance of the re-familiarization. The lack of breath served as the only reason for their separation.

 

“I'm sure you're going to show me.” Beca gazed at Chloe longingly. “Beautiful. Never ever we're going for so long without each other.” The silly grin adorned Chloe's face. They exchanged several kisses more and looked around.

 

The music started seeping in again in their bubble and Beca, holding Chloe closely, noticed that they continued slowly swaying to the song. The final notes of Maroon 5's “Payphone” were ringing in the air and the DJ caught sight of Bree and Stacie in the middle of their hellos.

 

“You know, now I'm glad that you've chosen men's gay club.” Chloe laughed at Beca's words. “Yeah, if any other girls saw it, they wouldn't have lived to tell the tale, much more do anything about it!”

 

And there _was_ a sight worth memorizing.

 

~*~

 

All the kissing and no play wasn't helping her to be patient. Aubrey couldn't stand the anticipation of their girls' arrival and decided to go for another drink. Seeing that Chloe wasn't fairing much better while waiting she insistently dragged her to the bathroom to freshen up. Moving afterwards straight to the bar Bree ordered them Tequila and a glass of Scotch. After sharing the Scotch and finishing the shots Aubrey could tell both of them needed to dance it out. Feeling adventurous she pulled Chloe again on the dance floor and flushed their bodies together. Bree intertwined her fingers with Chloe's, nestling them on the ginger's hipbones. It might seem strange but Brittney – rather, some of her songs – made Aubrey quite horny. Nipping on Chloe's neck, Bree urged her to turn her face and finally captured the ginger's lips. That kiss again was like a ticket to an entirely new territory. The song's beats were still an undertone but now both Aubrey and Chloe were floating. Weightless, breathless.

 

Letting her love's lips go felt like a crime, like they would plunge right down to the ground from their height. But greedy hands were pulling them apart while welcoming into another kind of paradise.

 

Aubrey felt as the hands grasping her hips were turning her around to face her assailant. Warm smile and hazel eyes greeted her.

 

“Stace! You're here!” Bree threw her arms around the tall brunette's shoulders and hugged her tightly. “Oh, you're here! Both of you?” Sudden worry filled Aubrey's face and Stacie hurried to soothe it. “Of course, both of us are here.” She turned Aubrey's head a little so she could see their very own DJ and photographer kiss.

 

Bree smiled at them and returned to Stacie, kissing her briefly. “I'm ecstatic to see you.” _Kiss_. “To hold you.” _Kiss, with the tongue's swipe of a lip._ “To tell you how much I've missed you.” Stacie couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed the nape of Aubrey's neck, bringing in her for a longer kiss, while her hand made its way down the slope of Bree's breast, caressing the flatness of her stomach, following down to junction of her thigh. Aubrey's hands were alternatively grasping onto brunette's back and gliding from Stacie's shoulders to her back to her tailbone. Their mouths parted and came together again and again. Stacie's hand all the while teasingly moved towards its destination. In the middle of the, it seemed, hundredth kiss both girls uttered a guttural groans and then grinned. Two amused voices distracted them enough to comprehend that they had almost dry-humped in the middle of a club.

 

“I think, me and Stace will take a brake, go to the bar, catch up.” Chloe's heated gaze latched at Stacie's similar one. The redhead swatted playfully Beca's butt and bounded up to the still dazed pair.

 

“Bree, mind to dance a little with your favorite DJ?” Beca smiled invitingly at Aubrey, holding out her hand. The answering enthusiastic nod was all the reply she needed.

 

Bree hugged Stacie, pecking her on the cheek, winked at Chloe, briefly stroking the redhead's waist and stomach. Chloe and Stacie gently kissed and clasping their hands went to the bar, Stacie blowing a kiss at Beca.

 

~*~

 

Beca looked expectantly at the blonde girl, the encouraging smile tugging at her lips. Aubrey grinned back and running up to the shorter brunette she jumped in the air. Beca crouched a little down and readied to catch her girl. As always the trick went without a hitch, Beca's hands settling firmly under Bree's bottom, Aubrey's around the DJ's neck as both of them came together in a victorious kiss.

 

“Hi.” Beca raptly searched Aubrey's face for all the specter of emotions the brunette knew she would find there. Her own face was glowing with happiness.

 

“Hi, D.” Bree watched Beca's expression with equal interest. Her hands went to Beca's face, Bree's fingers gently brushing Beca's cheeks. The sight of her girlfriend's open face, putting on display all of her feelings for them as always, gave Aubrey a sense of completeness. When Beca leaned up for another kiss, Bree welcomed it with vigor. It went on through the next song, but when the notes of the familiar tune flowed throughout the dance hall, their lips split and Aubrey searched Beca's face inquiringly.

 

_Bright glove, mad love_

_A-movin' all over you, yeah_

_Psycho man, yes I can, do it all over for you, yeah_

 

“Yeah, definitely dancing to this!” Beca squeezed her blonde girlfriend closer, still holding her in her arms. Then Aubrey slithered down from Beca's grasp, eliciting a groan from the brunette. Grabbing her girlfriend's hand Bree led them both deeper in on the dance floor, starting their classic mayhem.

 

_Bright glove, mad love_

_A-movin' all over you, yeah_

_Psycho man, yes I can, do it all over for you, yeah_

 

_Hunger! Inside you_

_Hunger!_

_Hunger! Destroy you_

_Hunger!_

 

From the first drum beat both Aubrey and Beca moved in perfect synchrony, spreading their hands up high and grinding their bodies closely to each other. Turning around Aubrey moulded her hips into Beca's, bouncing them as if in a sexual frenzy. Beca caressed Bree's breasts, grazing the blonde's neck with her teeth. Both of them were very grateful for the subdued lighting of the club.

 

_Hunger! Inside you_

_Hunger!_

_Hunger! Destroy you_

_Hunger!_

 

_She's a killer!_

_She's a thriller!_

_Spookshow baby!_

_She's a killer!_

_She's a thriller!_

_Yeah, spookshow baby!_

 

“Ready to floor them, sunshine?” Beca's usual question was met with a usual response. “Dante, they won't know what hit them!”

 

_She's a killer!_

_She's a thriller!_

_Spookshow baby!_

 

They moved as one, catching each other, twirling around the dance floor as if the Devil himself played the song. They finished their dance in the middle of the hall, and after hopping exuberantly, Beca and Aubrey hugged tightly while passionately kissing and then decided it was about time to go find their girls.

 

~*~

 

Moving farther from the floor, Stacie watched how brightly Chloe's hair shined even in this dim light. As if feeling her intense look Chloe turned around and beamed at her. Without stopping their advance Chloe smacked a kiss half on Stacie's mouth, half on her chin, laughing about her miss after. Their first stop was of course not thebar counter. Chloe almost barged through the swamped club, searching for a more or less secluded spot. Upon finding it and surprisingly a couple of couches, she plopped down and pulled Stacie onto her lap, the brunette's legs bracketing her hips. Stacie swiftly leaned over Chloe's right side and smashing their breasts together, kissed and nipped at the lobe of her ear. Chloe let out a gasp and gripped Stacie's waist. Reaching up with her hips Chloe tried to create some friction, successfully making Stacie's left leg to slide in between her thighs. That pass resulted in the delicious kind of pressure for both women. Their teeth clashed and tongues dueled for dominance, hips unconsciously moved in tune with the song playing.

 

Hearing the beginning sounds of Zombie's “Spookshow baby” the girls slowed down a little. Breathless Stacie smirked at Chloe and happily nuzzled the redhead's cheek.

 

“I bet Bree and Beca are demolishing the dance floor right now.”Chloe rasped in between trying to find her ability to breathe.

 

“Yeah, if they managed to let go of each other.” Stacie slumped a little on top of her girlfriend. Chloe encircled Stacie, putting her head down on Stacie's.

 

"I say we go get those drinks we promised.” Chloe stated after several minutes. “You know our control maniacs. After these kind of songs both Aubrey and Beca are insatiable in more ways than one!” Stacie beamed in response to Chloe's statement, who didn't bother to cover the eye-rolling. “What!” The brunette mockingly shruged.

 

“It's true. Some things should never change.” The ginger tweaked the tip of Stacie's nose. “Your elation at the mention of getting laid is one of those.”

 

“Oh, don't make that face. You love it!” Stacie winked temptingly. She got up from Chloe's lap and helped her get up. Chloe enveloped her into a hug.

 

“I'm super glad that we're finally here.” She couldn't stop beaming.

 

“Let's get those drinks and then head home.”

 

“Stace, but we only got here like an hour ago. And you and Becks even less so.” Chloe couldn't stop the whining sound from escaping her mouth. Stacie grinned and leaned closer, bringing her lips closer to Chloe's. “Red, I think we will dance a plenty in private today.”

 

“Besides, we're all on vacation time, so there will be enough time for club-hopping.” Hearing these words Chloe felt their rightness and so she pecked Stacie once more on the lips and they headed back.

 

~*~

 

When Aubrey andBeca arrived at the bar, Stacie, perched on the seat near Chloe's, their legs tangled together (how they managed that stayed a mystery), was sipping some disgustingly looking pink-yellowish cocktail. Chloe herself was finishing her gin and scotch. Seeing them had both Stacie and Chloe dislodging from each other and moving to Aubrey and Beca respectively.

 

“We got you drinks and saved us a seat.” Chloe plopped Beca on the stool previously occupied by her and then nestled in the DJ's lap. Beca put her hand on the redhead's waist, bringing her even closer.

 

“Stace, get down here already.” Aubrey sat near the counter and urged Stacie to come to her. The leggy brunette came up closer and nestled into Bree's embrace, tenderly kissing her temple.

 

Chloe motioned both girls to their drinks. Beca took her vodka and clinked with Aubrey's Scotch, exchanging smiles with her. Finishing their drinks both turned for a kiss.

 

Aubrey really couldn't even begin to express how happy she was from being with her beloveds. Stacie greeted her probing kiss with a sigh and an eager tongue ready to engage in their prelude. Their hands began to wander, going straight for the most sensitive spots that in turn elicited moans, which led to whimpers and fueled their greed for more.

 

Chloe snaked her arms around Beca's shoulders, moving them higher to her hair, smoothing the brown tresses, deepening the kiss and swallowing all the accompanying sounds, flowing from both of their mouths. Beca held her redheaded lover closely, her own hands managed to tweak and stroke Chloe's breasts and caress all the seemingly hidden spots.

 

The evening was gaining another purpose and all four of them were feeling it.

 

Disentangling at the same time, the girls took a relaxing breath. Stacie and Chloe paid their tab, and managing to find their girlfriends' hands started to go for the exit. In their haste both kind of fell (were jerked) back simultaneously. Wondering what the hold up was, they turned around only to see the manic look on Aubrey and Beca's faces. Next second the melody Stacie heard was playing explained it. She searched Chloe's eyes to gauge her reaction. The ginger woman had an indulgent smile on her face, marred a little by the feral desire, brewing inside her, as it was in all of them. Stacie caught her gaze and seeing the half-question, nodded. Though their acceptance it seemed wasn't questioned after all. Chloe felt as she was propelled forward and swung around. Colliding with Beca's front she lifted her eyes only to see one of the most exhilarated expressions on her girlfriend's face.

 

  
_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_   
_I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah_   
_This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,_   
_It's real fool with the big F o_   
_They like Bruce Lee rock at the club_   


 

“Baby, just this one dance!” Beca moved them easily to the beat. Chloe just laughed at the their craziness, looking at Aubrey and Stacie, doing some half-assed dancing. She couldn't be happier. Chloe started to incorporate more and more touches in their dance what only spurred Beca to hug her and dance more closely.

 

  
_Girl look at that body (x3)_   
_I work out_   
_Girl look at that body (x3)_   
_I work out_   


 

  
_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_   
_Everybody stops and they staring at me_   
_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_   


  
Aubrey was doing everything to not just be jumping up and down to this song. She pulled Stacie closer and started moving just for the sake of it.

 

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

 

“It's our song!! This one and we're off to make our own dance hall shake!” Bree had the greatest talent of persuasion and Stacie never could say no to her. She only tried to sneak in a kiss every line or two. Bree wholeheartedly agreed with such compromise.

  
_When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up_  
 _When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks_  
 _This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous_  
 _No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
 _I work out_  
 _Girl look at that body (x3)_  
 _I work out_  


 

The four of them danced away this song, laughing, hugging and kissing. They drifted from and to each other, basking in the happiness of their reunion. This summer promised to be one of the best yet.

  
And when they went home the night would be only beginning.


End file.
